fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Sakyo
This is the article on the member of the Sakyo Family. For the member of the Sakyo Family, head to Ryu Sakyo |partner = Hōgyoku Ryu|affiliation = Hōgyoku Keeper|anime debut = The Man from the Unknown Lands|previous partner = Yoruichi Hinata|occupation = Hōgyoku Keeper Storm Yeller Soul Eater|weapons = The Sword of 1000 Shadows}} Ryu Sakyo (リュウ左京 Sakyō Ryū) also known as The Shadow Swordsman, is a Independent Mage, a Hōgyoku Keeper, a Storm Yeller, a Soul Eater and a former leader of the Shadow Hunters who started the Shadow Rebellion against the Magic Council. He was forbid from ever joining any guild and ever returning to the Kingdom of Fiore from the Magic Council for all eternity. He was the husband of Yoruichi Hinata. Appearance Ryu goes through many outfits throughout the series. In Season 5, he wears a tattered light brown poncho over it. He wraps bandages around his ankles and a blue sash around his head during this appearance. Ryu's young age appearance is a skinny pale boy who has black eyes and black spiky length hair. Ryu is quite handsome looking to girls near his age. Ryu's clothing is a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a Fenjeo (Night) crest on the back and white arm warmers, white shorts and blue shoes. He wore a short blue-clothed band, has a blue knife carrer on his left thigh. He carrys six Kunai, a black dagger designed for thrusting and a Vexsou, four-bladed sword for combat. Ryu appearance changed when coming back to Fiore as he grown taller, aged the four years, his hair is longer, darker color and lot more muscular. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt, which is opened at the chest, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and a pair of brown shoes. He also wore black arm guards with the Shadow Hunters logo on them, that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He keeps his five Kunai but gets ride of his Vexsou adding one dragon looking knife and a sword with a silver handle. Later on, Ryu changes clothes again but not much different. He changes his shirt to a dark grey sleeveless shirt, wears the same shoes but different color to grey and his arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists. When part of the Shadow Hunters, Ryu wears a standard Shadow Robe, a dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. When dropping down from the Leader of the Shadow Hunters, Ryu stops wearing the Shadow Robe but wears it on special occasions. Personality As a little kid, Ryu was a shy and kind boy who loved his family very much. He never seemed to get along with others that being other kids or adults. However his personality changed do to his parents lives taken, making him to become evil, angry and through his childhood to his entire life was unbalanced and corrupted. When growing up during battles, he is shown to have no mercy to his allies or enemies, keeps attacking his enemies until they are crushed to the ground. He also enjoyed terrorizing other mages and had a power-hungry personality. He never thought of anyone as a friend only allies or an enemy. He was seen to be arrogant, quiet, by himself most of the time and not caring about the ones around him that he hurt. When coming back to Fiore for the first in years, Ryu's personality changes drastically do to being banned from Fiore and gaining new beliefs about the world around him. Unlike his childhood his thus of power changed making him more clam, soft-spoken and not showing any lashing out. Rarely shows any sign of distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Some of believing of gaining more power still stays with him as seen when talking to himself about it when training by himself. When confronted, Ryu is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, if about power he usually try's to make the person feel less then him having a chance to attack if needed. His strong sense of pride takes his work of killing all wizards and there society very seriously, works with all his intelligence to get the job done. Ryu never seemed interested in Magic User. Never really shown a huge amount of hatred towards them. He did admit to his older brother, Zane that he displeased them. When he was leader of the Shadow Hunters, Ryu controls his assassins through acquired respect or fear. Ryu hated Hōgyoku Keepers as much as he hated to admit he was one. His ultimate goal was the one thing in life that motivated him the most, killing all Hōgyoku Keepers. Yoruichi Hinata Ever since they where young children, Ryu and Yoruichi have been a unstoppable duo/force. Since both where not from the same blood-line being from other family's they where not allowed to illegally marry each other. However they where allowed to be in the presence of one another due to the Sakyo and Hinata family's code. For this both always hanged out, practicing fighting techniques and even magic itself. Yoruichi loved to always one-up Ryu in anything they did. Year Z310 It was not till the Shadow Hunters Arc where Yoruichi and Ryu reunited since the massacre at La Der Fa. Nearly 28 years passed and Yoruichi joined the Shadow Hunter to attempt to relinquish her past memories. Magic and Abilities [[Master Swordsmanship Specialist|'Master Swordsmanship Specialist']]: Ryu is a highly skilled, mastery in swordsmanship swordsman, with his skill supplemented by his immense strength. He can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets. With having so much time on his hands, Ryu was able to train on his own to get to master his primary weapon The Sword of 1000 Shadows. He's just as skillfully in either hand and is able to cut down multiple opponents in a short period of time performing lethal attacks with little effort. Ryu has also been able to master it defensively as well, blocking incoming attacks. As such it is a blade that can regenerate if broken or lost from Ryu's hand. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Death Ryu's death occurred in the Year Z1010. He submitted sacrifice/suicide after he killed the last remaining 40,000 Hōgyoku Keepers which lead to be 41,000 do to the fact of him being the last one. Upon death, Ryu promised Yoruichi that he finally found peace. Legacy Category:Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Storm Yeller Category:Soul Eater Category:Shadow Hunter